


The Nightmares are the Hardest to Deal With

by mcschnuggles



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Drabble, Gen, Nightmares, Non-Sexual Age Play, Regressing!Bucky, caregiver!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 01:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17315516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcschnuggles/pseuds/mcschnuggles
Summary: Even with his HYDRA past long behind him, Bucky still can't escape his nightmares.





	The Nightmares are the Hardest to Deal With

The hardest thing to handle is the nightmares.

If there is anything Bucky can do to not jolt awake in a cold sweat at an ungodly hour, he’d do it in a heartbeat, but nothing he tries can ever make his brain shut down.

For the most part, it’s a curse, because he can’t share a bed with anyone, he always feels tired, and any type of noise in the night has him going straight into soldier mode. But sometimes, he can see some good in it. For example, when he hears Steve screaming from the next room over, he’s already awake and well into his deep breathing exercises, so he’s able to get to Steve as quickly as possible.

If his physical reactions were anything to go by, Steve’s nightmares were much worse than Bucky’s. Bucky doesn’t witness them often, but when he does, they’re utterly terrifying.

He proceeds with caution. The last thing he needs is to catch a fist to the jaw this late at night. He rests one knee on the bed, putting down enough weight for the bed to shift so Steven can know he’s there. “Steve?”

He clutches his teddy bear a little closer. Could it be possible that Steve wouldn’t want him to do this? Or that he’d be upset with him? Steve always gets upset when Bucky throws himself into dangerous situations.

No, he has a better idea. Iron Bear always helps him feel safe when he’s scared, so maybe he’ll help Steve just the same. Bucky carefully places the teddy bear on top of Steve’s chest while also avoid the occasional swinging arm.

The meager weight is surprisingly enough. Steve jolts awake, and while he’s clearly confused, once he sees Bucky, his face lights up in a smile. “Thank you, Buck.”

Bucky nods and crawls into bed with Steve. He doesn’t like sharing a bed, and he’s sure Steve will have to hold him down if he has another nightmare, but right now, it doesn’t matter.

As long as his big brother’s okay, he’s okay.

**Author's Note:**

> mcschnuggles.tumblr.com


End file.
